Wedding Escape
by Jibbs4ever
Summary: Abby plant für die Hochzeit von Jenny und Jethro eine Riesen-Party. Wie wird wohl das Brautpaar reagieren?


Ich hab gedacht ich tu auch mal was für den Deutschen Bereich J

Die Story (und alle die ich heute noch poste) könntet ihr eventuell von kennen, das ist nämlich meine „Homebase"

Pairing: Jibbs  
Genre: Romantic

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions. Dieser SC wurde lediglich zum Spass geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

No copyright infringement intended

Inhalt: Jen und Gibbs wollen heiraten und Abby plant eine Riesen-party. Eigentlich wollten die beiden eine kleine Hochzeit. Ws wird wohl passieren?  
Titel: Wedding Escape  
Raiting: M

Es war ein nahezu perfekter Tag, die Sonne schien und keine Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen, und doch gab es da etwas, dass Jethro Gibbs nervös machte, sehr nervös sogar.  
Unsicher ließ er den Blick schweifen, er war an einem Ort von dem er nicht gedacht hatte, dass er noch einmal hier sein würde.  
Und doch, sie hatte es geschafft.  
Jethro Gibbs stand am Altar, um ihn herum ca. 300 Gäste, von denen er vielleicht 20 kannte.  
Er dachte darüber nach, wie es überhaupt soweit gekommen war.

_Flashback  
Es geschah an einem Sonntag im Herbst. Nachdem es unter der Woche viel geregnet hatte, schien heute das erst Mal seit langem die Sonne. Am Nachmittag ergriffen Jen und Jethro ihre Chance und nutzten das schöne Wetter für einen Spaziergang. Sie drehten eine Runde durch den nahe gelegenen Park.  
„Warte mal einen Augenblick, Jen" sagte Jethro und löste seine Hand aus ihrer. Er entfernte sich kurz von ihr, kam aber schon nach kurzer Zeit zurück „Hier für dich" Lächelnd überreichte er ihr eine Aster.  
Während sie die Blume an ihre Nase hob und an ihr roch, erwiderte sie lächelnd „Danke, deine Augen scheinen besser zu sein als ich dachte"  
„Hey, sei nicht so undankbar" antwortete ihr Jethro bevor er sie an sich zog und sie sanft küsste. Doch noch bevor Jenny reagieren konnte, setzte ein wolkenbruchartiger Regen ein. Automatisch griff Jethro nach ihrer Hand und gemeinsam rannten sie los. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie nass bis auf die Haut.  
Nach 5 Minuten waren sei bei Jethro's Haus. Er stieß die unverschlossene Tür auf, ging hindurch und zog Jenny mit sich über die Schwelle.  
Durchnässt und völlig außer Atem rutschten beide an der Rückseite der geschlossenen Tür hinunter, noch immer Hand in Hand. Jethro schloss kurz sie Augen und drehte dann seinen Kopf um sie anzusehen „Heirate mich, Jen"_

Er musste lächeln als er daran dachte wie überrascht sie gewesen war und doch hatte sie ja gesagt. Deswegen war er jetzt hier und wartete auf sie. Eigentlich war alles bereit, es fehlte nur noch die Braut, doch sie kam nicht.  
Nervös nestelte Jethro an seiner Krawatte ‚Komm schon, Jen' Er versuchte mit aller Macht ruhig Blut zu bewahren. Als sie 5 Minuten später noch immer nicht aufgetaucht war und einzelne Gäste schon zu tuscheln begannen, beschloss er nach Jen zu sehen.

Es klopfte leise an die Tür und sie öffnete sich einen spaltbreit.  
„Hey Jen, was ist los? Wir wollten heiraten, schon vergessen?" Jethro's leise Stimme drang an mein Ohr und sofort beruhigte ich mich ein wenig. Ich stellte mich so zur Tür dass er mein Kleid nicht sehen konnte, ich aber sein Gesicht. Ich streckte meinen Arm aus um seine Hand zu berühren. Körperkontakt hatte mir schon immer gut getan. Jethro legte seine andere Hand an meine Wange „Was bedrückt dich Jen?"  
„Ach Jethro, Ich weiß du liebst Abby und ich habe sie wirklich gern aber meinst du nicht sie hat bei der Planung ein bisschen übertrieben?" unsicher sah ich ihn an.  
Er sagte kein Wort und schaute mir einfach in die Augen. Und mit seinem Blick schien er mir direkt in die Seele zu sehen.  
„Wem erzählst du denn das? Ich kenne vielleicht 20 Leute von 300" erwiderter er mit ironischem Grinsen „Wir wollten immer eine klein Hochzeit, richtig?"  
„Ja, nur du und ich und unsere besten Freunde" sagte ich träumerisch.  
„Wir machen es noch kleiner, nur du und ich!" verschwörerisch senkte er die Stimme.  
„Was hast du vor?" fragte ich verwirrt.  
„Vertrau mir, wir hauen jetzt einfach ab" sagte er mit Zuversicht in der Stimme.  
Ich ergriff seine Hand und gemeinsam flohen wir.

Es war einfach traumhaft gewesen. In einem unbeobachteten Moment hatten wir uns den Priester geschnappt und waren verschwunden. Er hatte uns dann in einer kleinen Kapelle am Rande Washingtons getraut. Seitdem waren 2 Monate vergangen und wir waren die glücklichsten Menschen der Welt. Und sogar Abby sprach seit kurzer Zeit wieder mit uns.

THE END


End file.
